


Amser Yn Dweud: Croeso Nôl

by SammiJMB



Series: Amser Yn Dweud (Time Will Tell) [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJMB/pseuds/SammiJMB
Summary: Following the 'Year That Never Was', Jack returns to Cardiff - but is everything as he left it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007, and posted in 2009 on my Livejournal 'Gothams3rdRobin'.
> 
> (Updating the title of this story, as I'm still learning Welsh and apparently Google translate is getting better at it too!)

"Are you sure this is what you want?" 

Captain Jack Harkness considered the Doctor's question, shaking his head, "My life is here now, Doc. It's been great travelling with you again, but...." 

"You've missed him, haven't you. This Ianto." The Doctor nodded with a knowing smile. At Jack's surprised look, he elaborated, "You call out for him - the rare occasions you actually fall asleep." 

Jack grunted as he leant on the railing, gazing out over Roald Dahl Plass and watching the lights on the pillars change. The sun was rising over the Bay, with the promise of a very warm day ahead.

"I hadn't realised how deep under my skin he'd gotten." Jack chuckled. "Plus I haven't had a decent cup of coffee since I met up with you again." 

"Heaven forbid I keep you from your caffeine fix. Before you go, though..." The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm, making a few quick adjustments to his Vortex Manipulator with the Sonic Screwdriver. 

Jack tried to protest, having finally managed to get it fixed for the first time in over a century, but the Doctor glared, saying, "I can't allow this thing to work properly, and you know that. But I've fixed it so you can contact me on the TARDIS any time you want." 

Jack tested the device, making note of the changes, as the Doctor continued, "Don't be a stranger, Jack. Not now."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Jack grinned his trademark toothy grin, hoping to lighten the mood. 

The Doctor smiled, then waved dismissively. "Ah, go on then if you're going!" 

"They probably spotted me on the CCTV ages ago." Jack ducked under the railing to the steps below, turning to give his sharpest salute. "It's been a blast, Doc. I hope I see you again soon - but just for a night out or something. In my line of work, I get enough excitement as it is!" 

With that, he nodded farewell and headed for the invisible lift alongside the water tower. In his eagerness to return to his team - to Ianto - he was soon moving at a run. 

He was relieved to find his access codes still worked, and he descended into the Hub. As he gazed down he noted that everything looked the same, but there was no-one around. 

"Hello?" He called, "Anyone home?" 

Toshiko Sato peered around a corner. "Jack? Oh my god, Jack! You came back!" She ran towards him and he enveloped her in a warm hug. 

"You didn't think I'd stay away forever did you?" 

Tosh bit her lower lip, pensive, "Well, we did wonder...you've been gone almost eight months, Jack." 

Jack sighed, wondering if the Doctor would ever get the time controls on the TARDIS working properly. “I was only supposed to be gone a few weeks." 

"I wish you had only been gone that long." Tosh looked like she wanted to cry. 

"What's happened? Where is everyone?" 

"Owen and Gwen are out investigating a weevil sighting. They've been very active lately." Tosh looked down at her feet, "They should be back soon." 

"And Ianto?" Jack pressed, gently lifting her chin to regain eye-contact. Tosh looked away, biting her lower lip again. He began to worry, "Tosh? Where's Ianto?" 

"Things got complicated after you disappeared. Everyone was fighting, and Ianto…" Tosh shrugged, face pulling into a frown. "Ianto quit."

"He quit?"

Tosh nodded, glancing down at her desk. She picked up a pen, and turned it between her fingers. "He's been gone for four months now."

“Where did he go?" Jack asked, dismayed. At Tosh's shifty look, he scowled at her, "C'mon Tosh. I know you and Ianto are friends - if he was going to tell anyone where he was going, it would be you." 

Tosh nodded, "I was supposed to retcon him. Standard procedure, as you know. He knew that too, when we went out for a drink a few nights after he quit. We discussed what he wanted to do with his life away from Torchwood." She sighed, "I couldn't do it, Jack. I knew from the start I wouldn't be able to. So we made a deal; I'd leave his memories intact and he'd make a new life for himself, never letting on what he knew."

Jack inwardly sighed in relief; there was so much in Ianto's past that, though forgetting them would be kinder, made him the person he was. 

"Where is he, Tosh?" He asked, softly.

*~*~*~*~*

True to its promise, the day developed into a bright and sunny Saturday. This meant swarms of people exploring the St Fagans Museum of Welsh Life, with its exhibitions of homes and businesses through the centuries. 

Jack wandered aimlessly along the outskirts of the little village square, the 1950s pre-fabricated house up ahead. He'd asked at the main desk if Ianto Jones was at work today. The receptionist had been a little wary at first, but Jack's charm won her over in the end and she confessed that Ianto was in this general area.

Jack felt a certain nostalgia as he followed the crowd into the pre-fab, which was roomier than most of those overpriced flats that were springing up all over Cardiff Bay these days. He'd lived right the way through the twentieth century, after his escape from the Gamestation, and this brought back some memories. 

There was a member of staff sitting at the period-authentic dining table in the kitchen, listening to his walkie-talkie and looking rather bored. Jack wasn't sure if it was a museum rule, but all transmissions over the radio were in Welsh. 

Well, nothing ventured... 

"Excuse me?" The young man looked up at Jack as he approached, "I'm looking for a friend of mine - Ianto Jones? I'm told he's working around here today." 

The man removed the walkie-talkie from his belt, lifting it up to speak into it "Hei, Ianto?" 

"Ianto yma," came a very familiar voice. Jack couldn't help smiling at the way his heart rate increased just at the sound.

"Rhodri 'ma. Ble wyt ti?" 

There was a flurry of Welsh conversation for a couple of minutes while Rhodri established Ianto's location and told him a friend was looking for him. Jack grinned when Rhodri looked him over speculatively, evidently describing him, and he was strangely grateful that he hadn't worn his greatcoat today due to the weather. At least this way, Ianto wouldn't have the chance to hide from him if his arrival was unwelcome.

"He's over at the chapel," Rhodri told him finally, "Follow the hedge along, past the stable, and you'll find it." 

Jack nodded, knowing where he meant, "Appreciate the help." 

A few minutes later, he stepped into the old church building, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. In one of the pews sat Ianto, monitoring the visitors who were exploring and taking photographs. Ianto's eyes widened in shock when he spotted Jack.

"Jack!" He exclaimed, "But how...when-" 

"Good to see you too Ianto." Jack grinned, "Got a break coming up any time soon?" 

Ianto checked his watch, "Yes, actually. Catrin's due to come replace me five minutes ago. I thought Rhodri was calling me about that, at first." 

Just then, a young girl of not more than nineteen came bursting through the chapel door. "Mae'n fflin da fi, Ianto!" She apologised 

"Dim problem, Catrin." He smiled at her, "Dyma fy ffrind, Jack. Dyw e ddim yn siarad Cymraeg." 

Catrin turned to Jack, who graced her with a warm smile, "Good afternoon, Jack. It's nice to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you too." Normally Jack would turn on the charm and flirt with her, but his attention was focused on Ianto. Thankfully, Ianto picked up on this and bade their farewells. He pointed in the direction of a nearby field, and they made their way towards it. 

"So lovely to hear those beautiful vowels again." Jack grinned, leaning against the wooden fence in the hedgerow. "They're even prettier when you're actually speaking Welsh." 

Ianto looked like he wanted to blush, but he settled for frowning instead, "What are you doing here, Jack? How long have you been back?" 

"I got dropped off this morning, down the Bay. Went inside the Hub to say hello, but only Tosh was there. She told me you left."

Ianto looked around him, gazing at the trees and all the people milling around enjoying the sunshine, not meeting Jack's gaze. "It's certainly a change from being stuck underground. I had to be mindful of sunburn at first; my skin was so unaccustomed to the sunlight." He certainly did look a lot healthier now, and there was some actual colour to his skin. 

"It suits you."

Why are you here? Why did you stay away this long?" 

Jack ran a hand through his hair, slightly anxious. "I came back because I realised my life is here. I missed everyone - especially you." Ianto looked away at that, but Jack pressed on, "I didn't mean to be away as long as I was. From my perspective, I've only been gone a month at the most - I thought the Doctor was dropping me off two weeks after I left. He never could get these things right." He deliberately chose not to mention the 'year that never was', figuring Ianto wasn't ready for that yet.

"But you did leave." Ianto glared at him, pulling away from his embrace, "All the wishes in the world won't change that. I saw you on the news, Jack, during that business with Harold Saxon. You chose to abandon us to go God knows where, doing God knows what, and I expect you had the time of your life. Barely thought of us at all." 

"Now that's where you're wrong!" Jack held onto both Ianto's arms to stop him walking away, "I thought of you - you specifically, Ianto - wondering if you were okay. I can't count how many times I thought 'I wonder what Ianto would think about this?'. And I was very lonely without you. That's why I came back." 

"For me?" Ianto looked supremely unconvinced. 

He nodded. "For you." 

"You'd give up travelling through Time and Space with your precious Doctor, for me? Forgive me if I find that unlikely." 

"I should never have just gone like that. I was too caught up in nostalgia, and forgot that the reality is rarely as wonderful as our memories. He'd changed - in every possible way - and it just wasn't the same anymore." 

"So now you're back, settling for sloppy seconds?" 

Jack scowled, "Man, I hate that phrase. Listen to me, you are not sloppy seconds to me. I was too focused on the past to give you the attention you deserved; I needed to go if only to close that chapter of my life. So I could move on.”

Ianto stared at him silently, but Jack could see his words were getting through. He could only trust the younger man to see his sincerity. The ball was completely in Ianto's court now. 

Jack held his tongue until Ianto finally nodded, a decision apparently made. 

"I'm happy you're back with us, Jack," He said, smiling slightly, "But you have to understand that things have changed here too. I'm not the person I was eight months ago, and I can't go back to Torchwood. I don't want to." 

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to. But that doesn't mean I'm staying away from you, Ianto Jones." Jack grinned at the flush rising up Ianto's neck, weirdly relieved by the effect he could still have on the young Welshman. "Toshiko misses you too." 

Ianto ducked his head, his smile growing into one of simple pleasure, "I miss her as well. We haven't had much chance to meet up since I left. Not without risking Owen finding out I hadn't actually been retconned after all." His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him "Jack, what are we going to do about that? Owen's bound to find out you've come looking for me - he'd expect nothing less of you." 

Jack chuckled at the truth in that observation, "We can say I used my charms on you, befriended you all over again." 

"Seems awfully simplistic." Ianto frowned. Jack couldn't resist smoothing the worry lines with his thumb, and grinned as Ianto leaned into his touch. 

"Sometimes simplicity is the best option. Weren't you always telling us that?" 

Ianto chuckled, conceding his point. He checked his watch, and sighed. 

"Listen, I have to get back to work now. But I had the early shift today and I finish in about two hours. Think you can amuse yourself around the museum till then? There's plenty to see out here, plus a more traditional set of exhibits in the main building." 

"I'm sure I can." Jack replied, pleased at the request to stick around, "Where are you going to be?" 

"The rota has me at the exhibit of all the old household tools." Ianto pulled at Jack's arm gently, "Walk with me as far as the Red House, then go see the rest of the buildings while there's still enough daylight. You can find me inside later, so long as you promise to behave." 

Jack pretended to look affronted, but one raised eyebrow from his companion put an end to that. He held his hands up, submissively, "I'll be good!" 

*~*~*~*~* 

Jack had quite an entertaining afternoon, wandering around the vast grounds of the museum. The buildings were a little low for someone of his height, leading him to conclude that the Welsh must have been shorter during the last few centuries than they were now. 

He did regret sticking his head in the door of the replica of an old mud-hut from prehistoric times, since he got a lungful of smoke from the open fire inside. 

An hour and a half later, he made his way back to the main building to see the displays inside and locate Ianto. He found him in amongst displays of saucepans and various other cooking utensils, engrossed in a conversation with a pair of Norwegian tourists. 

When they departed, he sneaked up behind Ianto and murmured in his ear. "Do they have examples of ancient coffee grinders in this place?" 

Ianto jumped slightly, whirling around with a started expression on his face. "Jack! Don't do that - you nearly scared the life out of me!" 

Jack shrugged, nonchalant. He kept his hands in his trouser pockets to keep from reaching for the Welshman, "I have plenty to spare." 

"And I bet your Mam taught you about sharing. I'm done in twenty minutes - think you can keep yourself entertained till then? Without causing me to lose my job," Ianto added at the smirk on Jack's face. 

Jack rewarded that with the universal 'Rats!' finger-snap , and they grinned at each other. 

"Fine, okay," Jack said. "But I'm taking you out for dinner when you're finished, yeah?" 

"I'd be a fool to pass up an offer of a free meal."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack waited quietly for Ianto, glancing around the various exhibits in the large room. It was kind of fascinating, in its own way, and there were several items that sent him on brief trips down memory lane. It amused him that despite being born and raised in the 51st Century, he was undeniably drawn to the 20th and its simple charms.

Though the 21st Century certainly had its appeal, he mused, as he watched Ianto prepare to finish his shift. There was still a few more hours left before the museum closed, so he had to wait for his replacement before he could leave.

A man about ten years Ianto's senior came to relieve him of his post just as the display of old clocks began to chime the hour. The two of them chatted to each other in Welsh for a moment, presumably discussing work-related matters, before shaking hands and saying their farewells. Ianto made his way over to Jack, a small smile on his face.

"I'm just heading to the staff area to grab my coat, Jack," He said, "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

Jack nodded, beaming happily, "I'll be waiting."

He watched Ianto leave the room, so distracted that he failed to notice the older museum employee approach.

"So you're the boyfriend, are you?"

Jack turned to stare at the man, "Excuse me?"

"You're Ianto's boyfriend, right? He said he had a date tonight, and I guessed it was with you from the way you just interacted." He held his hand out, "The name's Simon."

"Jack," He returned the handshake, "He said he had a date?" The idea that Ianto would be so open, even in a rarely-spoken language, thrilled Jack no end.

Simon nodded, "He said you were back in town and he hadn't seen you in a long time. Better take him somewhere nice then!" the man grinned at him.

Jack chuckled, "I'll leave the choice up to him. He's probably waiting in the lobby already."

"Always one for punctuality, that one. Nice meeting you, Jack!"

Jack hurried out to the lobby as fast as he dared, spying Ianto waiting for him by the reception desk. "Are you ready to go?" he asked

"I have been for the last three minutes," Ianto smirked, his eyes twinkling. Jack grinned ruefully,

"Your colleague wanted to say hello." He told him as they made their way out into the sunny carpark, "Told me to take you somewhere nice on our date."

Ianto actually blushed a little at that, "Oh did he. I'll have to have words with him next time I see him." He looked around, "How did you get here? Did you drive the SUV?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I came over by bus. Assumed you'd have your car with you."

Ianto looked shocked, "Captain Jack Harkness took the bus? All the way out here? Now I know the world's ending."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I used them all time before cars became commonplace. One of these days I'm going to have to get a car of my own – I was so rarely any distance away from the Hub unless on Torchwood business that the SUV was all I needed. Anywhere else I wanted to go to was within walking distance."

Ianto nodded, reaching in his pocket for his keys, "I'm parked near the security hut at the main gates. Anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Hey, this is your evening. You get to decide."

In the end, Ianto dropped Jack outside a Chinese takeaway on Albany Road, Roath, with instructions what to order for him, before making his own way to the Blockbuster down the street. Ianto's new home was only a few blocks away, overlooking the Roath flower gardens; Jack whistled appreciatively when they arrived.

"How did you manage to afford this place?" he asked, staring up at the three-storey terraced house.

"Good luck." Ianto chuckled. "I sold the flat in London when I moved back to Cardiff, to buy that flat down the Bay. When I left Torchwood, I had Tosh sell it for me so I could relocate somewhere else as part of my retcon-created new life. She got a good price for it, and I had a fair amount of savings since I pretty much lived at work back then, so I was able to afford this place. It's not as big as it looks, though."

He unlocked the door with a flourish and gestured for Jack to enter. The hallway was long and beautifully tiled, with a staircase leading upstairs directly adjacent to the front door. Ianto lead Jack down the hall to a fairly small but well appointed kitchen with lots of pinewood cupboards. It was spotlessly clean, as Jack had expected, but there was an eclectic, relaxed feel to the room that kept it from feeling sterile; the complete opposite to the almost show-home style, modern steel and marble kitchen in Ianto's previous apartment. 

"I like the place already," he said, placing the bag of takeout on a table under the large window, "It has character."

Ianto beamed at him proudly, reaching into a cupboard for some plates, "That's what I thought when I first saw it. I'd always liked these houses anyway, whenever we'd driven through, so I jumped at the chance to actually buy one now I no longer need to be so close to the Bay."

"I would have thought you'd have bought a little cottage in St Fagans." Jack admitted, but Ianto shook his head.

"I'm quite happy to commute the short distance. I'd feel isolated out there." Spooning rice onto the plates, he nodded at a cupboard to his left, "Glasses are up there, would you mind getting some down for us?"

"We're not just eating out of the cartons while we watch the movie?" Jack joked, pouring them a glass of cola each and taking a sip of his, "What film did you rent, anyway?"

Ianto continued to dish up, not meeting his gaze, "Brokeback Mountain."

Jack choked, spluttering noisily, "What?"

Ianto laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist! Iesu, you should see your face. What I wouldn't give for a camera right now."

The older man grumbled for a while, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "Seriously, what did you rent?"

Ianto continued to smile enigmatically as he wiped the spilled cola from the counter with a tea-towel. "It's the new Ninja Turtles movie." He finally admitted, much to Jack's relief. Though Jack couldn't help laughing at his choice of movie.

"You picked a kids film?"

"Hey! You liked the show just as much as I did – you admitted it once during one of Gwen's team boozing sessions." Ianto pointed out, "It's just that I actually was a kid when it originally aired. You haven't that excuse."

"Ouch!" Jack mock-winced, "Just tell me it's better than the last Turtle movie?"

Ianto nodded, "Apparently it's very good. Some of the guys at the museum were raving about it."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the food was eaten – and the dishes cleared away in the dishwasher – Ianto gave Jack a tour of his new house.

None of the rooms were particularly big, but they displayed the same sense of character as Ianto's eclectic kitchen.

"This is the parlour." He said, leading Jack into the front-most room. It was fairly sparse, with a sofa and two chairs positioned around an impressive looking fireplace. There was a large bay window, giving a nice view of the park over the road.

"The parlour?" Jack echoed, his tone teasing, "I haven't heard anyone refer to the living room as that for a couple of decades!"

He looked around, taking in the tasteful artwork above the sideboard and wondering where the television was. There wasn't even one of those hide-away TV cupboards people sometimes used.

Ianto chuckled, "This isn't my living room, Jack. This is for if I have visitors," He beckoned for the other man to follow, and lead the way into a smaller room next door. "This is my living room."

Ah yes, this made more sense. This room had one large, comfy-looking sofa – that Jack remembered from the old apartment – facing a decent-sized television. There was a music system to one side, and the walls were hidden behind bookcases full of books, videos and DVDs. The room had a warm, welcoming feel to it that made Jack smile.

"Nice," he commented, "I can tell you've spent many happy hours relaxing in here."

"Well, I try to," Ianto shrugged, "I do at least have time to catch up on all the books and films I missed while I worked for Torchwood."

"Hence the membership at Blockbuster."

"Exactly. Never had the time before." 

Ianto then led Jack upstairs and showed him where the bathroom was, and the guest bedroom.

"That's my room," He pointed at the closed door of the room at the front of the house, "And my study is upstairs. Come see."

Jack considered pouting at not being shown the bedroom, but it wasn't a great surprise really. He followed Ianto up one last flight of stairs to a large attic-type room on the top floor. Along with a practical looking desk with a computer, there were bookcases on almost every wall - this time filled with books on every topic Jack could ever imagine Ianto reading, and then some. Jack chuckled, picking up a book on card tricks and wondering if anyone else knew just how eclectic and multi-faceted Ianto truly was.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed. You've made a wonderful home for yourself here." ‘Without me', of course, went unspoken.

Ianto almost glowed with pride, "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Not many people have visited so far."

"No house-warming party?" Jack pretended to be shocked, "Afraid your friends from the museum would trash the place?"

Ianto chuckled, "The younger ones might." He shook his head, "It's just never happened. Wouldn't feel right without…" He trailed off, a sad expression on his face. Jack reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"Tosh will be able to come visit now I'm back." He promised.

Ianto's expression brightened, and Jack reflected that they must have grown pretty close over the months since he'd left with the Doctor. It made him a little jealous, but overall he was glad Ianto hadn't been entirely alone.

"Right-o!" Ianto took a deep breath, bringing the tour to a close, "We have a movie to watch."

"Hope you have some popcorn." 

*~*~*~*~*

"Woah – did you see that!" Jack blinked

Ianto nodded, staring at the screen as the movie's immortal bad guy rose from the dead, "That looks just like when you come back to life again." His mouth quirked up into a grin as he turned to look at Jack, "Do we have to check through the production credits for an old flame of yours?"

The older man laughed, "Doubtful. But you never know – someone might have fictionalised me at some point over the years, only to later inspire that bit of the movie."

"Just don't tell me there actually are giant hybrid turtles roaming the sewers of New York."

"Well…." Jack started to waggle his eyebrows, only to get clobbered by a sofa cushion.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You might as well ask me, you know."

"Ask you what?" Ianto feigned ignorance well, but Jack wasn't fooled.

"The reason why I left."

Ianto shrugged, settling himself more comfortably on the sofa, "The Doctor came back for you."

Jack shook his head, "Actually, he tried to get away before I could reach him."

Ianto's eyes widened, "Is that why the CCTV showed you jumping onto the TARDIS when it started to dematerialise? He wouldn't wait for you?"

Jack nodded, sipping his coffee carefully, "How much do you know about the TARDIS?"

His companion smirked, "I worked for Torchwood One, remember? Our orientation briefing included an hour on the Doctor and his time machine. Which I note you took out of the files here."

That brought a derisive snort from Jack. "Yeah, our ‘number one enemy'." His tone dripped with sarcasm. Ianto's smirk widened.

"I was curious about this arch-enemy of ours, so I did some research of my own. Found it very hard to believe that someone so dangerous would work with UNIT so regularly as a ‘scientific liaison'."

"Doctor ‘John Smith'." Jack nodded, having seen the UNIT files for himself.

"The man's appearance changed a few times," Ianto noted, "But the reports never indicated a change in personnel, so to speak."

"He had a different face when I knew him," Jack agreed, wistful, "Dark, slightly receding hair, big ears…"

"I've seen the photos. You look slightly different yourself, considering they were only taken in 2005."

At first Jack was surprised, thinking he'd managed to hide or erase anything linking him to the Doctor, then he chuckled. He couldn't find it in himself to mind that Ianto knew – it was kinda nice, actually.

"That was several lifetimes ago, to me."

"How long, Jack?" Ianto's expression was earnest; he really wanted to know. And, it seemed, Jack was ready to tell him. 

"A hundred and thirty eight years." He didn't even need to think about it, "Thirty-nine, actually, but the last year never actually happened. I'll explain some other time," He promised, at his companion's puzzled expression.

"You've been living in linear time since-"

"1869, yes. Had to wait a hundred years for the ‘Summer Of Love'." Jack grinned at Ianto's chuckle, "It was over-rated, I can tell you!"

"So you're approximately a hundred and sixty years old?" Ianto shook his head in bemusement.

"Looking good for it too!" Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Mmmmm." Was the only response, as Ianto sipped his own coffee.

"You're not weirded out at having been with someone old enough to be your great-great grandfather?" The teasing tone in Jack's voice attempted to hide his insecurities over Ianto's possible reply.

Ianto thought about it for a long moment. Then, just as Jack was reaching the end of his nerve, he smiled softly. "Technically, Jack, you haven't even been born yet. Am I right?"

The older man beamed, "Oh, the Doctor would love you, Ianto Jones. In another life, you could have been a companion. A good one, I'll wager."

Ianto nearly choked on his coffee. "Me?" He spluttered, "Travel on the TARDIS?"

"You'd love it!" Jack enthused, "She's like nothing you've ever seen – or ever will. And the places she can go…she could take you to the lost library at Alexandria." He knew that would appeal to the former archivist-turned-museum-employee. 

Ianto groaned in appreciation of the idea, closing his eyes for a moment. This sent Jack's thoughts south, but he managed to maintain some semblance of control.

"Who knows," he said, once he trusted his voice would remain steady, "Maybe next time he visits I can talk him into a quick trip." He decided not to mention that ‘quick trips' in the TARDIS often included at least one life-threatening encounter.

"Don't try and tempt me Jack," Ianto warned, "I've made a life for myself away from all that."

"Are you really living, Ianto?"

"As much as the next person, yes. I just know things they don't, is all."

"And you're happy with that? You don't miss it?"

"Miss cleaning up after you lot? Bringing you coffee and food on demand with barely any acknowledgement, on top of maintaining the archives and pretending to be a Tourist Bureau?" Ianto's tone was light, but his eyes belied his good humour. Jack sighed.

"We didn't treat you that well, did we? You were so good at fading into the background, we stopped noticing you."

"To start with, that's exactly how I wanted it." Ianto pointed out, "The less attention you all paid me, the more time I could spend checking on Lisa."

Jack acknowledged that with a nod. The issue of Lisa had been resolved between them shortly before they'd taken their relationship to the next level; before Ianto had challenged Jack to prove he wasn't all talk and no action, after so long flirting. Sure, getting propositioned over Suzi Costello's body had been unexpected, and it had taken Jack a moment to realise what Ianto was offering. But Jack had been more than willing to follow through.

Before they could get to that point, however, there had been long conversations over whiskey in Jack's office late at night, or over beer at the Eli Jenkins across from the Water Tower. Jack had come to accept that Ianto's actions, foolish though they were, had been out of love for Lisa. Ianto, in turn, had come to accept that she had probably died all those months before, at the Battle of Canary Wharf. All he had been left with was a shell willing to deceive him in order to ensure survival.

"Even so," Jack said, lightly running his hand down Ianto's arm, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you go?" Ianto asked.

"I needed answers, and I thought the Doctor could provide them. I had to leave suddenly, in order to catch him before he left without me. Again."

"Again? He's abandoned you before?" Ianto looked horrified.

Jack sighed, "I can see I'm going to have to tell you the whole story, and that's going to take a while. How about we get some more coffee and make ourselves comfortable?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Jack and Ianto were once more settled on the large sofa in the living room, with coffee and biscuits on the side table and Cole Porter playing quietly on the little stereo. Jack explained all about working for the Time Agency, his missing two years, and the final con-job during the London Blitz that had gone so horribly wrong. He talked about his travels with the Doctor and Rose; especially the two day pit-stop in Cardiff and the events on the Gamestation.

"I swear to god, they had this ray that disintegrated every stitch of clothing I had – live on television!" he exclaimed, making Ianto laugh with his description of the Trinny and Susannah droids. "What could I do, other than say ‘Ladies, your viewing figures just went up!'"

"Only you, Jack." Ianto chuckled, wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eye. This went a long way to explain Jack's irrational hatred of Trinny and Susannah

But Jack hadn't finished his tale, explaining about the confrontation with the Daleks which resulted in his extermination, only to be brought back to life minutes later surrounded by Dalek dust.

"I ran for the TARDIS, but missed her by seconds. I was very hurt, thinking the Doctor had abandoned me."

"Was it possible he didn't know?"

"In my more charitable moments, I wondered that," Jack admitted, "He would have heard me die over the comm. system. I suppose the possibility kept me from going too far under."

"So what happened when you finally caught up with him?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It turned out he'd known all along; Rose absorbed the TARDIS's energy and used it to destroy the Daleks, but also to bring me back. Only she didn't know what she was doing and brought me back permanently."

"Which is why you keep coming back from the dead."

"Exactly. The Doctor called me a ‘fixed point in space and time', which is apparently against Time Lord philosophy. So he couldn't bear to even look at me." Jack exhaled shakily, "I loved him, Ianto. He turned me from an angry, two-bit conman into a decent human being, and then abandoned me because of some stupid prejudice."

"I hope you decked him one!" grumbled Ianto, angry on Jack's behalf. The older man chuckled.

"We talked it over – while there was a door and lethal levels of radiation between us." Jack grinned at Ianto's perplexed frown and gave an ‘I'll elaborate later' gesture, "After that, we were fine. But I knew things could never be as they were before; this was a totally different guy, both physically and in attitude, and he made me realise that I wasn't the same person either. It's only been a couple of years from his perspective, but more than a century for me. That changes a person."

"Do you still love him?" Ianto asked, his tone uncertain whether he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Do you still love Lisa?" Jack countered.

"Point." The young Welshman conceded, pouring himself some more coffee.

"I'll always love him," Jack gratefully accepted a refill of his own, "But it's not as all-encompassing as it was. I'm not in love with him anymore, if I ever was."

Ianto seemed happy enough with that, and changed the conversation away from Jack's infatuation with the Doctor to the recent adventures he'd had with the Time Lord and his companion.

"Martha's a lovely girl," Jack enthused, "Very different to Rose. I hope you get to meet her some day, ‘cause you're sure to get on."

"I'd like that." Ianto smiled softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's clean linen on the bed," Ianto advised, back in host mode, as he opened the door of the guest bedroom, "If you want to take a shower in the morning, the towels are in the airing cupboard on the landing." He indicated the built-in cupboard in the wall alongside the bathroom door.

"Thank you." Jack said sincerely, hiding his sadness at being left alone for the remainder of the night, "I could have crashed on the sofa watching movies till you woke, you know."

Ianto shook his head, "This is an old house, sound travels pretty clearly and I need my sleep. The only reason I had an early finish today, as well as tomorrow off, is because I've done double shifts for the last fortnight. There's been a virus going around."

Jack frowned in sympathy, "And you've let me keep you up talking this late? You should have said something!"

Ianto smiled, "You didn't force me to stay awake. I've missed you."

Jack returned his smile happily, "Me too."

"Well, goodnight Jack." Ianto leaned forward and enveloped him in a bear hug, and Jack was more than willing to wrap his arms around him in response. He held him close and savoured the warm, clean scent that was uniquely Ianto, storing the sense memory in case he couldn't do this again.

"Sleep well, cariad." He leaned back, releasing him, and ran a thumb down Ianto's cheek. Ianto shuddered, not pulling away but also not making any move of his own. Instead, he smiled that soft, sexy smile Jack adored, before turning to enter his own room. As the door closed behind him, Jack sighed softly, knowing this would be a long night. But he was content, for the moment, just to be in Ianto's company.

He entered the guest bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed. It had been a few days since he'd last tried to sleep, so he figured it couldn't hurt.

However, instead of the anticipated restless night, the next thing Jack was aware of was the smell of frying bacon. He sat up, startled at having actually slept for – he checked his watch – five hours!

There was a spare dressing gown hanging on the back of the door so Jack slipped it on and padded downstairs. He entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Ianto smiled, glancing over his shoulder as he stood at the cooker preparing breakfast.

"Mornin'," Jack yawned, "I thought it was your day off? It's only seven."

Ianto shrugged, "Old habits. Can't stay in bed late nowadays. Are you hungry?"

"Famished, actually."

"Well, sit down then." Ianto nodded towards the kitchen table. He then began dishing out the bacon and a pan of scrambled eggs. Jack cheerfully helped himself to some coffee from the pot on the table and reverently took a sip. He truly had missed Ianto's coffee, especially first thing in the morning. Ianto chuckled, sitting down to eat his own breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked. Jack chewed thoughtfully.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it," He admitted, "I was expecting to find things close to how I remembered it, and that I would get back into the swing of life at Torchwood."

"And now?" pressed Ianto. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. I ought to get back to work soon, but I want to spend time with you too. Since I can't do both simultaneously anymore, I'm in no hurry to get back to the Hub."

"Who knows you're back?"

"Just you and Tosh, unless she told Owen. Or he's checked the CCTV for yesterday morning."

Ianto frowned, "Wouldn't he have tried to call you by now?"

"Possibly," Jack polished off the last of his bacon, his expression slightly smug, "But I left my mobile in my coat pocket. And that's down in my room."

Ianto smirked, picturing the annoyance on Owen's face. He finished his own food and began cleaning away, "At least that shows you're planning to go back. So, what to do with our day off?"

Jack rose to help, biting back the instinct to describe exactly what he'd like them to spend the day doing. Ianto, knowing his tells, gave him a warm, grateful smile at his self-control.

"We can take a walk over to the lake," Ianto suggested, "It's looking like another nice day today, and those are too rare around here to waste indoors."

"You want to go feed the ducks?" Jack teased, grinning. Ianto shrugged, eyes twinkling.

"It'll use up the last of a loaf I have going stale," he replied, practical as ever. "Plus you get to buy me an ice-cream."

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I can't believe how quiet it is." Jack commented, tossing the last of the bread out to the ducks and swans gathered around them at the side of the lake.

"It's normal for a Sunday morning," his companion pointed out, "It'll be busier closer to lunchtime, when the playground fills up."

Jack sat alongside Ianto on the steps of the jetty, watching the one or two anglers who had gathered in the vain hope of catching a few fish. He listened to the ducks quacking their request for more crumbs, and stared out at the white lighthouse out in front of them; a tribute to Scott's doomed expedition to the Antarctic. There was another monument down the Bay, he recalled, alongside the Norwegian Church.

"Want to go down the Bay for lunch?" he offered tentatively, "The Craft Folk have set up their stalls on the Plass again this weekend."

Ianto had been looking dubious, but his expression brightened at the mention of the Craft Folk. He had always enjoyed wandering around their stalls during breaks in activity at the Hub.

"So that's where they went! I wondered why they'd not set up at the museum this weekend. I haven't had the chance to look around for a while."

"Shall we go, then?"

"What about Owen?" Ianto's expression became stony. Jack recognised this as concern and wanted to kiss him, distract him. "He's sure to see you on the monitors."

Jack shrugged, "Let him. I'll have to call back into the Hub at some point. And before you fret even more worry lines onto that gorgeous face," he laid his finger on Ianto's lips to halt his protest, "I will not let Tosh get into any trouble; I will take the flack for ‘breaking' your retcon programming. You walked away with no intention to return, and I have to respect that. I just want you in my life anyway, and if he doesn't like it? Tough."

Ianto still looked uncertain, so he pressed on. "C'mon, we can eat at that Chinese buffet you like so much, then walk it off looking at the stalls. Maybe even take in a movie?"

"Okay then," Ianto relented. Then he grinned wickedly, "You can buy me that ice-cream at Cadwalladers instead of the van, then."

Jack beamed, "You got it."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's amazing what you don't notice during the day." Ianto observed, leaning on the balcony and staring out over the moonlit marina.

"How so?" Jack queried. He was leaning back against the railing, watching the people walking past or sitting outside the many restaurants. It had been a wonderful day; they had stuffed themselves with Chinese food, walking it off in the rare Welsh sunshine, before heading back into the leisure complex to see a film. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun, in or out of the bedroom.

"Can you hear the pontoons in the Bay creaking?"

Jack turned around, and focused on the sounds coming from the water below. Sure enough, as the gentle waves lapped the walls of the former dock, the mostly empty pontoons groaned and creaked. "Huh. I'd forgotten they did that."

"You rarely spent any quiet time down here." Ianto smirked, "Too low down for you."

Jack had to concede his point. He was more likely to spend his contemplative moments on top of the Millennium Centre, or the roof of the Alto Lusso. He'd even stood on the roof of City Hall once or twice, but it was only two stories high and unsatisfyingly undramatic.

"I used to sit on the bench outside the tourist office sometimes, late at night," Ianto continued, "Just listening to the water. It was very soothing. These days I go down to the lake near my house instead, but it's not the same."

Jack put hid arm around the younger man, remembering the times he'd spot him on the marina's CCTV, sitting alone and staring out across the Bay. He would have joined him on any number of occasions, but Ianto had been giving off very strong vibes of needing to be left alone.

"So what happens now?" Ianto asked, continuing to stare out over the water to avoid Jack's gaze.

The older man frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you say you're back to stay now. Obviously you'll need to go back to work pretty soon." 

Jack nodded, "We had this discussion over breakfast."

"But we never finished it," Ianto still wouldn't look at him, and was nibbling on his lower lip in a way that made Jack's heart ache, "What's next for us? I'm not part of that world anymore."

"You're part of my world." Jack insisted, "A bigger part than I ever dared tell you, and you always will be."

"But you left me, Jack!" the Welshman turned to him with hot eyes, his anger finally visible, "If you care so much for me, why did you leave? And how do I know it won't happen again?"

"I told you, I needed answers. To get some closure on part of my past. If I'd had time to say goodbye – or at least leave a note – don't you think I would have?"

"I don't know, Jack." Ianto sighed, the anger on his expressive face receding into sad resignation, "I may have been the person in Torchwood who knew you best, but you didn't tell me much of anything about you."

Jack squeezed his shoulder gently, "I promise that will change, if you'll let me. My place is here in Cardiff, running Torchwood, not swanning through time and space with someone who attracts trouble by simply breathing."

Ianto couldn't resist a chuckle at that. Jack smiled back, his thumb rubbing soothingly at the base of Ianto's neck. "And my heart belongs here right here, with you." He continued, holding the man's gaze, "I'm not a good boyfriend; I don't do romantic well, and I'm a hell of a flirt. But I do understand the twenty-first century concept of monogamy. I would never cheat on you, or give you any further reason to doubt how much I care about you."

"How long did you spend rehearsing that little speech, then?" Ianto asked, smiling softly. Jack chuckled dryly.

"A year – or a month, depending on your perspective. The bullet points, at least. The point is I mean it. I can't guarantee the future, but I can promise to never knowingly hurt you again."

Ianto sighed, "It is going to take some time, Jack…"

"I've got plenty of it." Jack beamed, feeling more certain of Ianto's trust. Being referred to as Ianto's boyfriend in front of a stranger had shown him there was still a chance – now all he had to do was prove Ianto's faith was justified. "We can play this by your rules; dinner, movies, walks in the park, whatever."

"Are you going to be staying at the Hub again?"

Jack shrugged, "It always made sense before. Since I don't sleep much, I was available to deal with any little emergency.

"Yes, but after you left, we had to come up with a new solution," Ianto pointed out, "The others certainly didn't want a night shift, and Tosh was determined I wouldn't get lumbered with it."

That peaked Jack's curiosity, "What did she come up with?"

"She fine-tuned the rift detector programmes to alert her through her PDA of anything that needed investigating. Depending on the level of seriousness, a message could then be sent to everyone's phones to get them mobilised."

Jack had to admit he was impressed, if not a little jealous at how well they had coped without him. Seeing the look in his eye, Ianto prodded his shoulder in an affectionate admonishment.

"It means you don't need to stay there overnight if you don't want to," He reminded the older man, "There's advantages to that, if you care to recognise them."

"Such as?"

Ianto scowled at him, "Such as you could live outside the Hub. Have a life of your own, of a sorts."

"With you?" Jack asked, hopefully. Ianto's expression softened.

"Of course with me, you twpsyn! You think I'm going to let you get away from me again?"

Jack beamed his brightest smile, pulling Ianto forward for a tender, yet eager kiss. He held nothing back,wanting to show the other man how much he truly had missed him. He was overjoyed when Ianto didn't hesitate to respond in kind.

*~*~*~*~*

It was inevitable that Jack would have to go back to the Hub, and Ianto pushed him into doing it sooner rather than later. Jack was reluctant to leave Ianto's company, but eventually relented. He let himself back in through the Tourist Office entrance, and smiled as the cog door rolled open to admit him to the main area.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Harkness?"

Jack's grin widened, as he shrugged out of his jacket and folded it over his arm, "Nice to see you again too, Owen."

"Sod that!" Harper scowled at him, "Tosh tells me you've been back since yesterday morning, yet this is the first time I've seen you. Now tell me where you've been!"

"Are you talking about the last few months, or the last few days?" Jack asked, keeping a straight face. Behind Owen, Tosh was covering her mouth with her hands to hide her smile.

Owen crossed his arms and tried to glare menacingly at him. "We'll get to the past few months in a minute. Where were you yesterday?"

"I stayed at a friend's house, Mom," Jack quipped, "Got a problem with that?"

"I do if that friend is Ianto." Owen's scowl deepened. "He quit, and you know protocol-"

"You know my deep respect for protocol," Jack said, voice sweet and sarcastic. As Owen glared, Jack winked at a now openly smiling Tosh. "Right, today is Sunday, which is traditionally a day of rest in this country. I suggest we call it a night, and start fresh tomorrow. I'll lock up once I've retrieved a few things."

"Where are you staying?" Tosh asked, curious.

"Ianto is kindly letting me stay with him while I settle back into life here again." He leaned in to whisper, "And he'd love you to visit for dinner soon – he's missed you."

Tosh blushed prettily, "I'd like that."

"Oi Jack, quit flirting with the staff!" Owen called out, putting on his jacket. Jack rolled his eyes, preferring to hear that sort of comment from the Doctor, not Owen.

"You're just jealous that my standards are too high for you."

Owen bristled at the insult, but wisely chose to leave without retort. Jack exchanged another grin with Tosh.

"Go on home," he repeated, reaching for her coat and helping her into it, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"It's good to have you home, Jack." She hugged him, bravely pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Give my love to Ianto, and tell him I'll see him soon."

"Will do." Jack watched her leave, then glanced around the now empty Hub. It felt strange to be back, after so long. Despite the fact the place had been his home for several years, he found himself surprisingly grateful that he wasn't having to spend the night alone there. His time away really had changed his perspective.

A familiar squawk reminded him he had one other task before he left.

"Hello Myfanwy! Hungry?"


End file.
